1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin dispensers of the type employed in gaming machines, such as slot machines that use coins and/or game media, such as medals, tokens, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a coin dispenser for a gaming machine is provided with a bucket for accommodating a large number of coins therein, a coin feeding portion for feeding the coins with respective identical surfaces turned up, one-by-one from the bucket, and a base that supports the bucket and the coin feeding portion.
FIG. 11 is a partially fragmented plan representation of a prior art hopper apparatus having a body 1, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Number 7-114658 as a conventional coin dispenser. A rotary disk 3 is rotatably provided on the surface of a support plate 2 mounted on a base (not shown). Rotary disk 3 is driven into rotation by an electric motor (not shown). The rotary disk is made of synthetic resin, and is formed, in this implementation, with about five to ten circular openings 4 arranged at predetermined intervals along the circumference of rotary disk 3. Each of the circular openings is slightly larger than the diameter of a coin C.
The underside of rotary disk 3 is provided with a coin-feeding guide plate 5 secured thereto so as to rotate synchronously therewith. The coin-feeding guide plate is formed in the shape of a ratchet wheel, and is provided with guide pawls 5a. The number of guide pawls is the same as the number of circular openings 4 in rotary disk 3. As shown in FIG. 11, coins C enter circular openings 4 and are supported on support plate 2. Then, the coins are held by guide pawls 5a and are urged in the direction away from the center of rotary disk 3, synchronously with the rotation of rotary disk 3.
Rotary disk 3 is installed on support plate 2 with the use of a jig (not shown), or the like. During installation, it is necessary to maintain a gap between rotary disk 3 and support plate 2 so as to be able to eject the coins one-by-one.
On support plate 2, there is installed an outer guide plate 6 that is slightly thicker than coin C. The plates are covered with a cover (not shown). Outer guide plate 6 is formed of a rectangular metallic plate, and is provided with a circular opening 7 at the center thereof. Opening 7 has a diameter that is smaller than that of rotary disk 3 and larger than the outer diameter of coin-feeding guide plate 5 at guide pawl 5a. A circumference of opening 7 is formed as a coin guide plane 8.
Further with respect to FIG. 11, at the left side of outer guide plate 6 on support plate 2, a coin outlet 9 is formed having a width such that the coins can pass therethrough one-by-one. A fixed roller 10 and a displaceable roller 11 are disposed at both sides of coin outlet 9. Coin outlet 9 and roller 10 and 11 are arranged as a coin ejecting portion for ejecting the coins that have come to a position facing coin outlet 9.
At a position heading for coin outlet 9 in circular opening 7, a guide projection 12 is provided and arranged to project out of a corresponding support hole (not specifically designated) in support plate 2, for supporting a ball (sphere) that is urged by a spring (not shown) so as to adjoin the underside of rotary disk 3. In operation, guide projection 12 catches a coin C that comes to the position facing coin outlet 9 with the ball, and then guides the coin toward coin outlet 9.
When assembling the coin dispenser as described above, the gap between rotary disk 3 and support plate 2 is adjusted with a jig or the like as it is important to avoid irregularity or non-uniformity of the gap. Rotary disk 3 is made of flexible material such as synthetic resin to facilitate manufacture the coin dispensers in production quantities and reduce the cost of manufacture. When there is a large number of coins on rotary disk 3 and the load on the disk is correspondingly increased, rotary disk 3 becomes distorted and the dimension of the gap is caused to vary. Thus, the coins may become lodged under rotary disk 3, particularly between coin-feeding guide plate 5 and support plate 2, whereupon the arrangement easily becomes jammed.
In addition, when two coins enter opening 7 in a stacked condition, or when a coin has not moved toward coin guide plane 8 for some cause even though rotary disk 3 rotates, the coin will not go toward coin outlet 9, and may pass by the position facing coin outlet 9 in continued motion with rotary disk 3. That is, the coin is not ejected from the dispenser. Therefore, in order to prevent such malfunction, guide projection 12 is provided for catching any coin that has come to the position facing coin outlet 9, and directs the coin toward coin outlet 9 as previously mentioned. This correction to the problems with the known arrangement, however, requires additional parts such as a ball, a spring, etc., and accordingly, the known coin dispenser becomes complicated, expensive, and unreliable.